I will always be with you
by ASuperGleek
Summary: Blaine wakes up in his room one morning from what he thinks is a bad nightmare. After finding out it wasn't a dream & in fact he was killed, he is now a ghost stuck in the world. He must now learn to live with his new form & work out how to contact & connect again with Kurt while trying to find the person responsible with his death.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of the car's break made my ears ring as it hit the side of my body at full force throwing me over the top of the car. In the few seconds I was in the air it felt like I was actually flying as the wind swept through my now messy hair. It wasn't until I landed that a sharp pain raced through my entire body. I scream in pain trying to open my eyes but when I do my eyes are blurred. I blink a few times to try and adjust my sight it works for a couple seconds but then it goes blurry again. I try to move but my body won't allow me and my leg doesn't feel right. I feel a hand grab the side of my body. A screaming sound now replacing what was once the sound of breaks. I listen for a few seconds before I work out its Kurt. I feel his hands slowly move up my body towards my head. His calling my name, I try to respond but my mouth won't move. Why won't it move. I suddenly feel a breath of cold air land on my cheek it takes me a couple of seconds to work out it was Kurt as he placed a kiss on my bruised cheek.  
"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE PLEASE! BLAINE DON'T LEAVE ME" I hear him shout. I blink again but now I see Kurt looking down at me as he cradles my body. I see a few other faces but they are blurred out, the only face I can see clearly is Kurt's. I try to breath but it's difficult like something was stopping me. My ribs are broken I think to myself as a razor-sharp pain in my stomach area confirms my theory.  
"THERE ALMOST HERE, HANG ON" Kurt says again as my whole body starts to feel light like I could start floating at any moment. The pain was slowly fading which was nice. I could feel my eyes begin to get heavy, is this how I'm going to die in the arms of my boyfriend in the middle of a road? No it can't be we were going to have a life together, we had so many things planned, our careers, marriage and maybe eventually a family. I tried to fight but my body was winning. It was as if it had given up but my mind hadn't. I can feel it now, this was it the moment. I can feel my breaths getting shorter and shorter and then they stop completely as I see my eye lids slowly close. The last thing I hear is Kurt.

I open my eyes and blink for a few seconds to see I was in my room. Wait was what just happened actually be a bad dream? I lift my head from the pillow on my bed and slowly look down at my body sighing in relief as there were no visible markings on it of me getting hurt. I slowly get up and as my feet hit the floor my body felt strange like I wasn't 100% there. I shake my head thinking I was going crazy as I slowly walked over to my full length mirror. I take a look at myself inspecting every little inch. Why was I still in my clothes from the night before? My red jeans with a while polo shirt and a black bowtie. Why can't I remember how I got back to my room? Was I drinking last night? No I had taken a slip. I walk over to my side table where I normally kept my mobile over night but it wasn't there. I quickly start looking around for it but it's nowhere to be seen. I decided to take a look downstairs maybe I left it down there last night. I walk to my door which was already open to the hallway and slowly lean my head out looking to see if there was anyone around before stepping out. I walk down the hallway towards the large staircase. I get a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that something wasn't right. I take the first step and then the second before stopping and taking in my surrounding. I can hear what sounds like talking from downstairs. Great I think to myself that's all I need. So I quickly walk towards the front door and leave as quietly as I possibly could. Again like my bedroom door it was open but I didn't take much notice as I left my home. It was early November and normally it would be freezing outside but I couldn't feel anything. I shake my head thinking that my body was just acting stupid. I start to walk to the garage but then remember that my car wouldn't be there as a few nights earlier it had got stolen. I sighed for a second before deciding that I would walk to Kurt's, lucky he didn't live that far so it would be a 45minute walk at the most. I begin the walk across town which was scarily quite but it didn't really bother me too much. I start to hum Teenage Dream to myself trying not to sing along as I go. I begin to bop my head along in time with the song.

I get to Kurt's front door. The strange feeling that was in my stomach had returned. I go to ring the doorbell but my finger won't press the button. I try again but it just won't work. I shake my head in disbelief, maybe it's stuck? I decided to knock on the door instead. I make my hand into a fist and slowly go to knock the door. I watch as my hand slowly moved towards the door but instead of it hitting off the wood it just went through it. Not like it knocked the panel out but actually went through like the door was a hologram. I quickly bring my hand back towards me unsure what actually just happened. I take a gasp of air as I slowly let me hand go back. It goes through again but this time I leave it there. I can't actually see my hand through the other side of the door so I edge a bit closer as I watch a bit more of my arm slowly disappear. I feel like the air in my lungs have suddenly disappeared as I try and work out what's happening. I must be going crazy that's the only reasonable answer that I could come up with. I'm now with my nose against the door, I take one last gasp of air as I let myself walk through. I close my eyes as I take the step only opening after the 5th step. Unsure what I was expecting I slowly open them to see I was in Kurt's hallway. Did I really just walk through his unopened door? I quickly turn around to the door just to check that actually happened and I hadn't just made up that last few minutes in my head. Yep the door was still there closed and locked. I look down at my feet, the uneasy feeling still lingering in my stomach. Suddenly I could hear what sounded like crying. I raise my head up to work out where the sound was coming from. I followed the sound up the stairs before I made it to a door, Kurt's door. It was slightly open which would explain why I heard the crying all the way downstairs. I go to open the door but my hand won't grab the handle it just goes through it. This is weird, this must be a dream. I decide to do what I did earlier and just walk forward and before I knew it I was in Kurt's room. I look to my left to see Kurt lying face down on his bed and holding onto a picture.  
"Kurt" I say hoping that he would face me but nothing.  
"Kurt?" I say again, but no response. I walk towards the bed and round the side. I look at the picture in his hand, it was of me. Why is he holding my picture and crying. No please don't say I did get drunk last night and broke up with him but that doesn't explain the whole door situation. Suddenly I heard the door behind me open and a voice which I knew begin to speak.  
"Kurt" It said as I slowly turned round to see a tired looking Burt walk into the room.  
"Burt" I say but he doesn't answer as he looks right through me. I watch as he slowly walks over to Kurt who was now raising himself up to look at his father.  
"Dad" Kurt said with the saddest tone I had ever heard, I was pretty sure it broke my heart. I watched as Burt sat himself on the bed next to Kurt.  
"I..I.." Kurt said as I watched unsure what was happening.  
"I know, I know" Burt said as I watched him slowly start to cradle his son in his arms. He slowly took the photo out of Kurt's hands and was now looking at it himself.  
"I know its hard Kurt. But I'm pretty sure his watching down on you from heaven right now." Said Burt. Heaven, what was he on about?  
"Have...have they found the driver yet?" I saw Kurt say as he wiped his sleeve against his nose. It must have been bad if Kurt did that because there was no way he would do that to his clothes.  
"No nothing"  
"Why did he have to die Dad?" I felt my legs give way at the very words. I landed on the floor, my whole body heavy. I can't be dead I'm here in his room right now. I'm flesh and bone just like them. But now I think about it, it actually makes so much sense. It would explain why I couldn't remember how I had gotten into my room or why I could walk through the door and the problem with the doorbell. I look at my feet in front of me for a few seconds before picking myself up. I walk over to Kurt's table and try to pick up a pen but nothing my hand just passes straight few it, not even touching it slightly. I look back to see father and son crying. I caused this somehow, not sure what happened just yet but I was the reason my love was hurt. He must feel so alone and there was no way of me being able to comfort him somehow. I can't even make a sign to show him I was here by his side. I close my eyes quickly trying to block everything out maybe if I close my eyes and think this might actually be a dream and I'll wake up and everything will be okay but every time I open my eyes I'm still here in this room. I try not to watch Kurt cry but its hard not to. I walk over to the side of the bed as close as I possibly could. I let myself get on the side of the bed, not sure how or why I can do this since I can barely pick up a pen but I'll work that out later. I sit myself as close as possible to Kurt, I try to grab one of his hands but I couldn't. I missed his touch so much, it was there just in front of me like a carrot dangling in front of a donkey but I could never ever have that experience again. I slowly move my head and let my lips go towards Kurt's ear.  
"I will always be with you" I whisper knowing that he would never hear me.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours had passed now since I first arrived at Kurt's. Burt hadn't moved from his son's side since I had arrived there as he tried to comfort him as much as he could. I could see how hard it was on him to, it must have brought up so many memories from when he lost his first wife. Every so often Carol would pay a visit bringing in drinks for the two of them but she felt it was best to leave father and son be. I had never felt so useless. I was here but couldn't do anything but watch. It was torture but as much as I wanted to run away and hide I couldn't. I couldn't bare to leave him, not for one second. After about 2 hours Kurt slowly drifted to sleep letting Burt finally leave the room. I moved back over towards Kurt. He looked peaceful as he slept like nothing bad had ever happened. I tried to run my fingers through the sleeping boy's hair before remembering that my hands would just go straight through. I tried my best not to cry but it was difficult. Suddenly Kurt started to shake in his sleep before waking up screaming. All I wanted to do was hold him in my arms, comfort him and tell him it was everything was going to be okay. But it wasn't. All of a sudden Kurt shot up onto his knees, his eyes blood shot but he was looking at me. Could he see me? I lifted my hand up and slowly moved it towards his face as if I was about to hold onto the bottom of it. I watched as he slowly placed his own hand on his cheek as if he was holding onto my hand to keep it placed there.  
"Kurt" I whispered as suddenly the door behind me flung open as Carol ran into the room. I dropped back down to a sitting position as Kurt put his hand back down.  
"Are you okay? I heard you screaming" Carol said as I watched her rush to Kurt pulling him into a hug.  
"Yeah, yeah I just...It might sound stupid but I thought I saw...no forget it" I got off the bed unsure what to do. It was all too much. I was just about to leave the room before Carol spoke up again.  
"Saw what honey?"  
"Blaine...but it must be my mind playing tricks on me right."  
"Is that why you screamed?"  
"No, no I had a dream. It was last night again."  
"Oh, honey...We are going to the Anderson's in 10minutes to pay our respects. Do you want to come with us?" I stopped as I got to the door and turned back. I could see Kurt was generally sacred. My parents weren't too fond of him and I wasn't sure how would they react now to him. Would they blame him for my death? Would they let him even come to my funeral? Could Kurt even take going through all of that? I sighed as I followed the two out of the room and down the stairs. I watched as an uncertain Finn greeted his step-brother.  
"How you feeling dude?"  
"How do you think? My boyfriend has just died so everything isn't sunshine and rainbows at the moment."  
"Wow umm I'm sorry." I watched Finn as he retreated back to the safety of the living room.  
"Finn honey your coming with us." I watched Carol say as I stopped and stood by Kurt. By habit I put my hand next to Kurt's hoping that he would grab a hold of it like he normally did.  
"Kurt" Burt said as I turned around so fast almost losing my footing. I watched as I saw him straightening up his tie before walking towards the door.

I watched as the car left the driveway leaving me behind. I started to run to try and catch them up and was surprised when my short legs weren't getting tired. Maybe this is an advantage to being dead? That maybe I don't ever get tired. I knew a couple of shortcuts and since I was now able to walk through things I decided to use the advantage of going through a couple of people's houses to make sure I got there sooner.

I arrived to find Burt's car parked on the road outside my house. I walked up to the door unsure what I would find. I slowly walked through it into my hallway. It was very calm, I honestly didn't know what to expect, maybe my dad shouting at Kurt telling him he was the reason for his son's death. I walked into my living room, I had never seen so many flowers. I looked to my left to see Kurt sitting on a chair, his whole body shaking and keeping his head down as Burt talked with my parents. My picture was in the centre of the room with a burning candle next to it.  
"When will they release his body?" Carol said as I watched the flame dance.  
"They are not too sure maybe later this week, they are doing the autopsy today." A small voice from across the room spoke. I knew this voice far too well, but only this time it had so much pain in it. It was my mother. I turned to look at her, her dark hair that was normally wrapped into a nice neat bun was now flung into a messy ponytail. She had bags under her eyes and no makeup on. She had a simple black jumper on with tracksuit bottoms that she must have thrown on when she went to the hospital the night before. She must have not slept at all but my father he looked sad but he was dressed up in his best black suit. He looked so calm about everything like not even a tear had fallen from his eyes. I watched as Kurt sneaked out of the room, I guessed he wanted some alone time. I followed him into the hallway, he was heading to my room. Should I let him be? No I needed to see if he could see me after what happened earlier. I got to my room door and just as I was about to walk through a small quiet voice spoke.  
"Blaine?" I froze.  
"Your dead" The voice said again as I slowly turned round to see a small boy standing in front of me. It was my neighbour's son who I had looked after a few times.  
"I...I" I didn't know what to say, he could clearly see me.  
"Are you a ghost?!" The boy laughed like it was an everyday thing.  
"I guess I am...How can you see me?" I asked as I bent down to his eye level he was only about 7 but he was mature for his age.  
"I don't know"  
"Are you scared?" I asked even though I could tell by the giant grin on his face he wasn't.  
"Why should I be? You're not an evil ghost."  
"I'm a good ghost right" I laughed before the craziest idea popped into my mind.  
"Tommy, I need you to do something for me." I said.  
"What?"  
"I need you to go into my room and tell the boy that's in there that you can see me..."  
"Is it only me who can see you?"  
"I...I don't know but I need you to go in there and tell him. I'll be there in the room to so you can prove it...it's a stupid idea forget it." I said as I got myself up, I placed my head in my hands knowing this was crazy.  
"No it's not stupid but don't you want to me to tell your parents?"  
"No no it needs to be Kurt you see his very important to me and well he needs me right now and I need him."  
"Okay" He said as he slowly turned the door handle and walked in. I followed as I saw a weeping Kurt lying on my bed holding onto one of my jackets.  
"What was his name again?" Tommy whispered.  
"Kurt" I replied as I moved towards the bed where Kurt was.  
"Kurt?" Tommy said as he looked at me for some reassurance.  
"Umm yes?" Kurt said as he wiped his eyes.  
"I'm Tommy, I live next door...I can see Blaine" Tommy blurted out.  
"What?"  
"I can see Blaine well his a ghost and his sitting next to you?" I watched as Kurt looked dead at me. He was adjusting his eyes but getting angry with himself for not seeing me.  
"I...I don't think you can see him Tommy" Kurt said as he got himself off the bed and started to walk towards the door.  
"Get him to ask a question only I would know so he knows you're not lying" I butted in.  
"What?...He says to ask a question only he would know." Tommy said as he looked towards the floor. Kurt stopped walking as he thought of a question.  
"Okay Blaine if you are here what did your first ever text you sent to me say?" Kurt said as he flung his hands in the air expecting nothing.  
"Tell him it said Courage" I said as I walked and stood next to Kurt.  
"He says "Courage"" Tommy said as he looked at me.  
"That was a lucky guess" Kurt said as his breathing got more heavy shocked by the answer.  
"No he really is here in this room. In fact he is standing right next to you now on your right" Tommy said as he smiled towards me and Kurt.  
"Okay one more question..." Kurt said as he turned towards me, he even looked down a bit since I was shorter.  
"What song did you sing on the day we first meet?"  
"Tell him it was Teenage Dream" I said to Tommy, not once taking my eyes away from Kurt's.  
"Teenage Dream" Tommy said as I watched Kurt collapse to the floor.  
"He really is here isn't he" Kurt said as he puts his hands out towards me.  
"I said he was" Tommy said as he walked towards us. I placed my hands just above Kurt's and looked at Tommy.  
"Kurt, Blaine wants you to move your hands higher" Tommy said as I watched Kurt slowly move them. They were now just below mine so close.  
"Can I touch him?" Kurt asked he quickly wiped a tear from his eye. He now had a smile on his face as he looked towards me.  
"I love you" I whispered.  
"His a ghost which means you can't touch and he says he "loves you"" Tommy said. I laughed as I looked at Tommy, he was the only way I could talk to Kurt for now.  
"The funny thing is I thought I saw him earlier in my room. Can you get him to show himself" Kurt begged.  
"I don't know how to" I said closing my eyes wishing myself to appear in front of him.  
"He says he doesn't know how to" Tommy said.  
"Tommy tell him I will always be on his right side for as long as he wants me." I begged.


End file.
